No Named Novel
Esta novela es sobre las locuras de las que hablamos en el xat xD Solo yo (Kristal) y Haruka la podemos editar x3 Si quieren participar vayan al xat de ella cuando estemos haciendola... Osea cuando estemos aburridas xD Para los personajes vease No Named Novel/Personajes Capítulo 1 - Super Super Super ¡¡¡RANDOM!!! *'Todo empezo un dia soleado... Cuando Haruka y Hikari se aburrian sentadas en la casaxat' Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png Hola xD Archivo:Glaceon OCPA.png Hola x3 Archivo:Giratina OCPA.png ¡Queso! Archivo:Vaporeon OCPA.png Giratina esta soñando *'Haruka kickea a Giratina' Archivo:Giratina OCPA.png Me voy a mi chat con mis sueños T_T *'Giratina se va' Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png Estoy aburrida .__. Archivo:Glaceon OCPA.png ... Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png ¡NERER DI ALGO! Archivo:Vaporeon OCPA.png Hikari sabes que soy fantasma Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png Uuuh xD *'Haruka empieza a cantar' Archivo:Glaceon OCPA.png "He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no, he wouldn't even open up the door" x333 Ahora cambio de panorama musical x3 Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png ... Sin comentarios O.o Archivo:Glaceon OCPA.png Haahahah xD Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png Bueno... Di algo x3 Archivo:Glaceon OCPA.png ¿Hikari cual es tu cancion favorita? (no vale de vocaloid) Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png Ah...¬¬ Es... Naturally ._. Archivo:Glaceon OCPA.png De Selena Gomez? Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png Si... Pero OTRO TEMA MAS INTERESANTE! 'xD Las personas se aburren x3 *'Giratina regresa de la nada, y DP llega Archivo:Dialga OCPA.png Bored Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png WTF DPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!! 'Estamos jugando x3 Archivo:Vaporeon OCPA.png Hola DP Archivo:Dialga OCPA.png Hola L xD Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png Chicoss estamos grabando =3 Archivo:Glaceon OCPA.png Amm... Hikari, canta algo x3 Archivo:Dialga OCPA.png ._. Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png Mitsu ne auuuuuuuuuuuuu x3 Archivo:Glaceon OCPA.png Locaaaaaaa! xD Que significa lo que cantas? Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png Es cantarella de vocaloid x3 Archivo:Glaceon OCPA.png Ah xD Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png ''*Empieza a correr como loca* =3 Im super super super!!!!!!!!!!! Archivo:Glaceon OCPA.png Eh...? Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png Es que... Si no hago algo aburriremos a los que lean esto xD Archivo:Glaceon OCPA.png Yo se ._. Es que los otros censurada por peticion de Haruka xD No dicen nada!!! D< Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png No hay casi nadie ¬¬ Archivo:Vaporeon OCPA.png Si digo ausente me quedo fuera de censurada? Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png xD Archivo:Glaceon OCPA.png No, Nerer, siempre estaras adentro Archivo:Dialga OCPA.png Quiero pie Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png'' *Le lanza un pastel a DP*'' Atrapa xD Archivo:Glaceon OCPA.png Pasteeeeeeeeeel!!!!! *w* Quierooo!!! pero si me lo tiras por la cara te parto!!!!! Archivo:Dialga OCPA.png Es de mora Archivo:Vaporeon OCPA.png Prefiero de chocolate Archivo:Glaceon OCPA.png Hahaha Archivo:Dialga OCPA.png *o* Estoy ciego!!!! D: Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png Digan algo interesante y gracioso! -.- Archivo:Glaceon OCPA.png Am... Cerra la jeta, hikari!!! xD Archivo:Dialga OCPA.png o.o Golpe bajo! Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png No quiero .-. *'''Llega Tor Archivo:Glaceon OCPA.png Golpe bajo!!! *Le aparecen guantes de boxeo y le pega a DP, desmayandolo* Archivo:Dialga OCPA.png Ouch Archivo:Grotle OCPA.png Creo que me perdi de algo no? Archivo:Glaceon OCPA.png Si... Archivo:Grotle OCPA.png Y por antepenultima vez -.- no soy un torterra Archivo:Vaporeon OCPA.png Entonces que sos? Archivo:Dialga OCPA.png Un Arbol ._. Archivo:Grotle OCPA.png Soy un humano pokemon como Hika y Haru okey? Archivo:Dialga OCPA.png No. Eres un arbol ok? Archivo:Grotle OCPA.png No *'Haruka canta' Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png TARARAAAAAAAAAN X3 Archivo:Dialga OCPA.png Eres un arbol y punto Archivo:Grotle OCPA.png No soy un arbol y ese punto era una coma Archivo:Dialga OCPA.png ._. Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png ME GUSTA LEN Y ORO Y OTROS MASSSS X3 Archivo:Grotle OCPA.png De que hablais todos? Archivo:Dialga OCPA.png No tengo la menor idea... Pero eres un arbol Archivo:Grotle OCPA.png No soy un arbol Archivo:Dialga OCPA.png Si lo eres Archivo:Glaceon OCPA.png Cerra la jeta!!! *Le tira un pastel de frambuesa que le queda incrustado en la boca* Archivo:Dialga OCPA.png Jeje, le diste al arbol Archivo:Glaceon OCPA.png Callate, Alex! ¬¬'' *Lo golpea con un sarten y lo deja desmayado*'' Archivo:Dialga OCPA.png XwX Archivo:Glaceon OCPA.png El pastel era para Hikari, y el sartenazo para DP Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png' OYE! ¬¬ YO ODIO LA FRAMBUESA T-T' Y los doctores... Y los dentistas... Y las asquerosas cerezas x3 Archivo:Glaceon OCPA.png *Le pega mas guerte a DP y lo deja bien desmayado* Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png' I LOVE MY PLUSHIESS X3' *'Tor se acuesta en el piso a ver las nubes (o el cielo raso por que esta adentro de la casa xD)' Archivo:Dialga OCPA.png Good for you Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png Chewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Archivo:Grotle OCPA.png Hola.. Archivo:Pikachu OCPA 2.png Hola Archivo:Dialga OCPA.png Pikachu humano! Archivo:Vaporeon OCPA.png Hola Archivo:Pikachu OCPA 2.png Hola gente que de años xD Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png Grabamos una novela x3 Archivo:Grotle OCPA.png Servidor no entiende de que se trata la novela Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png De bobadas x3 Archivo:Dialga OCPA.png Clasico Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png LOL censurada xq no queremos que se vaya DP xD Archivo:Glaceon OCPA.png KRISTAL ***********************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO LA CENSURES Archivo:Pikachu OCPA 2.png '' *Por ahi*'' Capítulo 2 - Otro dia aburrido *'Hoy tambien era un dia aburrido para los chicos del xat... Era divertido hasta que Haruka se fue. Introduciendo aa... ¡Karen! ¡Marce! y ¡Los de siempre!' Proximamente